


Clipped

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: A story I wrote on Wattpad, Angst, Betrayal, Dragons, F/M, Halfbreeds, I was young when I wrote this, Soulmates, but it’s still my favorite, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: In a world of legends and mythical creatures, the half human and half dragon Draconian's were revered as the most powerful and feared hybrids, falling second only to a true blood Dragon.However, with power came enemies and when the Komodes, a half human and half Komodo dragon hybrids, that were the second rung of power on the ladder of hierarchy had enough of the Draconian's iron fisted reign, a war broke out leaving many of the Drakon people without wings and the Komodes being enslaved.The wingless draconian's were dubbed the Clipped and became abominations in the eyes of their winged peers since a dragons power came from its ability to create massive damage and ranged attacks with their wings.During the last few years of the Decimation Wars, a child lost her own wings whilst saving her sister from a Komode and was outcasted by not only the one she saved but also her whole family and the other draconian's.This is her story.__________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are some definitions to hopefully keep you guys from being confused about anything in the story. I know that Drakon and Drakaina are generally half human and serpent, I choose to make them half dragon instead. I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me any words you think I should add a definition of in here. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts.

**Komodes** \- Reptilian hybrids of Komodo dragons and humans, they are vicious and dangerous but hold contracts with the Draconians to keep their race from extinction. However, back in the Old Days, Komodes were the reason so many became Clipped, which caused a retaliation from the Draconians resulting in the Decimation Wars that Draconians were victorious in. 

 **Draconians** \- A race of Drakons and Drakainas.

 **Drakon**  - male human and dragon hybrids. They are the soldiers, the fighters who love a good challenge. They are generally laid back but possessive of their Winds.

 **Drakaina** \- the female counterparts of Drakon, the Drakaina are the minds, the strategists of the race. They are overall aggressive and attack without thinking if felt threatened or their Winged is in danger. It is the dream of every young Drakaina to meet her Winged.

 **Clipped** \- A disgraced form of the Draconian race. One who has lost their back wings in any way or form. In the olden days, Clipped were executed to ensure they wouldn't procreate and dilute the Draconian strain. Acts such as this were banned when sympathizers grouped together and had the law of Equal passed. Clipped were still looked down upon and typically took their own lives because of the shame and dishonor.

 **Winds** \- a Drakons Drakaina mate, their other half. When a Drakon meets their Winds, their souls become intimately combined and fuse together as one. The Drakaina becomes the Winds beneath their Winged.

 **Winged** \- a Drakainas Drakon mate. It is the same for Drakainas meeting their Winged as it is a Drakon meeting their Winds. However, a Drakaina cannot reject their Winged but the Winged can reject the Drakaina, resulting in the Drakaina becoming Rejected Soul.

 **Rejected Soul** \- The rejected Winds. They are not allowed around others of their kind until their Winged accepts them, otherwise they are banished to wander the lands alone.

 **Typhon** \- a monstrous giant and the most deadly being that existed in the Olden Days and was worshiped by the Draconians. Typhon was the last son of Gaia, and was fathered by Tartarus. Typhon and his mate Echidna were the progenitors of many famous monsters. The Typhodna Institute was built in their honor.

 **Phantom** \- The reaper enforcer of the banishment law, which states that any drakaina that is rejected by her Winged must be tossed to the outer lands until they meet their death or are accepted by their drakon other half.


	2. Introductions of Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity only wanted to be loved, cherished but she was no fool. Being what she was, she would only be despised.

> **_ Serenity Laelynn _ **

 

"You can't really think someone will want you Serenity? You're. . . Clipped."

 

Clipped

 

Clipped ....

 

I looked into the unusually cold nutmeg eyes of Meredith, brutal honesty was the only emotion that swirled in the depths, never sympathy or compassion and all I wanted was understanding at most. I had hoped my own sister would be the one to provide it, but of course not, she was one of the main ones ashamed of me. The only feeling anyone has had for me for the last eight years was contempt, and family wasn't excluded.

 

Standing up from the white rounded plastic table, I walked away from the secluded picnic area back to the school dormitories, unable to stand the judgement any longer. I averted everyone's gazes as I walked with my head down, I knew what criticism their eyes held.

 

Disgust.

 

A Clipped was looked down upon, a remnant of what you once were, a shadow dancing on the edge of grey oblivion with no way back to normalcy.

 

Watching one foot be placed in front of the other with an intense glare , I couldn't exactly see clearly where I was walking and before I knew it, I hit what felt to be pure steel and flew back, landing on the white washed pavement right on my side which resulted in a jerking pain shooting up my spine. Using the palms of my hands, tears pooled in the corner of my eyes as I attempted to stand myself up and a whimper escaped between the crevice of my barely closed lips.

 

"Watch where you going Clipped, you could've tainted my wings with your disease." I glanced up and through watery irises, I saw the outline of Malcolm Kain, the youngest Drakon son of Headmaster Niles Kain.

 

Malcolm was a towering figure at 6'1 with muscles sharpened by the finest blacksmith with a mop of blonde curls that ended just above his ears. His round shaped cerulean sea eyes clashed perfectly with his lightly sun kissed skin with a pair of thin yet deadly pink lips that usually held a smile at the ready but now held a twisted sneer. With long fingers, he gingerly caressed his most dominant feature, the massive Amber colored webbed fin like wings that were currently folding into each other on his back.

 

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to t-touch you M-Malcolm." My voice wavered and I stuttered, unable to stay put together with so many eyes on me, so much revulsion at the disgraced Clipped. A wicked laughter sounded from Malcolm as his eyes narrowed to slits, the cerulean seas now a thundering tsunami.

 

"Yo! She's s-sorry for nearly searing my wings with her filth riddled body."

His circle of friends laughed with him as he mocked my frightened stutter, creating a symphony of malice. He leaned down until his face was just inches from mine and I flinched from so much abhorrence in such close proximity.

 

" What you should be sorry for is existing. Why don't you just hop off Summers Beak and end your bleak existence, since we all know you wouldn't be able to stop the descent. How can you even look in the mirror?"

He spat the words and stood back up, stepping past me as he made his way towards the Aviary, the elites training grounds. A small woman with a short crop of fire for hair shot me one last glare over her shoulder as she rushed to catch up to Malcolm, sliding her slender arm through his own.

 

No one bothered to lend a hand to help me up as they went about their way and I didn't expect them to. I tried once more to rise but my body resisted with another rippling of pain, this time from the direction of my leg. I must've twisted a bone which meant I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. My head leaned down on my arms, letting my copper strands pool at the apex of them. Conceding to the fact that I would be spending the rest of the day on the floor, I let the gathering tears fall.

 

"Do you need help?" A husky, gravelly voice penetrated through my fog of self pity and I glanced up right into almond shaped opaque grey eyes that had small specks of gold littered in them. My breath caught as Damian Kain, the eldest of the Kain brothers, held his hand out for me to take. Hesitation hit me like a ton of bricks and I quickly whipped my head back and forth, declining his offer. If Malcolm was crafted by a master blacksmith, then Damian was created by a doyen sculptor. His flawless tawny complexion was clear of any marring aside from the multitude of art that wound their way around his body with lips that were full and bow curved. Obsidian curls that lingered just on the lobe of his ears framed his face in the front, tendrils of it flitted across his dark sooty eyelashes. Red stained my cheeks as I became aware that I was staring at him. 

 

"I don't want anyone to see you helping me and ruin your reputation. I can get up on my own." Surprised at my own ability to form a sentence without stuttering, I ignored the outstretched hand. I made it to standing with some difficulty and a half smile crinkled the right corner of my lips. I tried to walk away but my knees gave and buckled, I prepared myself for the impact yet it never came.

 

Strong sinewy arms caught my waist and hoisted me back up to my feet before I could hit the ground. Instead of impacting with the pavement, I crashed against taunt defined abs that were hardly hidden under the white cotton t shirt of Damian's. The beating in my chest became lethargic as the feel of Damian soaked into my very being.

 

"Yes, I can see that. You must have me confused with my attention seeking brother, I could care less about a reputation. Now, allow me to escort you to the camps nurse." His voice wrapped around me, easing the pain in my tortured soul. I couldn't speak least I wanted to show how much his voice affected me so I clamped my lips down together and nodded okay.

 

Open mouths and gawking heated glares were the only things I encountered as Damian led me to the hospital wing of Typhodna (Tie-Fo-Na) Institute. His tall frame of 6'3 hid my my smaller 5'5 completely, which helped me ignore the nosey hybrids. Goosebumps appeared on my arms when we made the transition from the warm weather outside to the damn near Arctic coldness inside. Guiding me through the endless hallway, Damian came to a stop at a shining stainless steel door just before the last one and pushed it open. I could see the pink cotton candy tresses of Nurse Marnie who swung around in her swivel chair at the sound of the door opening. A look of repulsion flitted across her features when she saw me but quickly smothered the expression when her gaze slid over to Damian, desire now radiating from her aura.

 

She licked her lips.

 

"What brings you to my door Damian? Need a checkup?" Nurse Marnies tone was saturated with lust and a unexplainable rage coursed through my veins when she leaned a bit in her chair, the huge barely covered globes on her chest swelling against the too tight see through uniform. Damian dropped me off on the cot like bed with sickly green sheets and turned to leave.

 

"No. Do your job and take care of the girl. If I hear you refused to help her because of her...condition, I will have your nursing license revoked." Without a bye, he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me with a shocked and utterly pissed nurse. Marnie got up and without touching me or looking, she threw a orange bottle of pills on the bed near my leg.

 

"Just take those, you will be fine in a day. Since I helped you, hurry up and get the hell out." Nurse Marnie's voice reached shrill and she damn near scrambled to get out the door. Exhaling a deep sigh, I just ignored the dull ache in my heart, I was used to this treatment anyways. Reading the pill bottle label as Morphine tablets, I popped two and felt the effects nearly immediately.

 

So tired of the being the most despised Drakaina for one day, my mental drifted off to a dark abyss of nothing, just like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this years ago and it’s still my first baby so it’s not perfect, hell it’s barely decent but I look forward to what you guys think of it.


	3. Remember Who You Are

**_ Damian Kain _ **

 

 

 

I left the Clipped with Marnie and made my way to the Aviary, Malcolm was out of hand. I didn't like having the Clipped in the institute either but since she was already here, we had no choice but to at the very least be hospitable, regardless of our own personal feelings towards the subject and the way he behaved earlier was unbefitting of one with the Kain name.

 

Brushing past Malcolm's little entourage that crowded the entrance , I sauntered in through the tinted double glass doors and took in the sight. The Aviary was only like its name in design only, the dome shaped building stood at least 100 stories high and wide, with the ground level being exclusively for long range combat training and the open space at the top was meant for aerial close combat techniques. When Malcolm spotted me from the ledge he was perched on, he swooped down in a twisted spiral, his wings closed around him to quicken the descent and the air swirled around him in a tornado like gust. Just before he hit the ground head first, the amber wings shot out to the side, the air filled the elastic like membrane of them back and slowed him down enough for Malcolm to land gently on his feet.

 

With a smug smirk plastered on his lips, he ambled over to me with his arms crossed on his chest and his wings tucked in. Five seconds later, his little shadow Raven landed less elegantly next to him, stumbling just a bit before Malcolm's hand shot out to capture the redheads arm, steadying her.

 

"What brings you here big bro? Trying to spar? I can do with a little real exercise." Keeping my face expressionless, I gestured with my head for Malcolm to follow me. His smirk faltered a small fraction but he shrugged his shoulders and walked with me to the back rooms which served as armories and held all the weapons and armor. I cut my eyes back at the shadow when she fell in step with us. Throwing a pointed glare at Malcolm, he sighed.

 

"Raven, go and help the others work on their Shuri-Ryu, start with the take downs and work your way to kobudo, the bo should be already set up." Malcolm said to the shadow whom was very reluctant to leave, I could see it in her citrine eyes.

 

"Work on that sloppy ass landing as well while your at it Leeson, it was a pitiful sight." I added in and I reveled in the disgusted sneer she threw my way. I couldn't stand the little footdragger and her clingy ass ways. The day Malcolm found his Winds, she would be nothing to him.

 

"Malcolm, I really think th-"

Raven started until I grabbed her by the throat, lifting her a good five feet off the ground.

 

"You shouldn't think, that's where the problem lays. Goodbye, don't make me repeat myself."I felt the muscles in my back constrict and stretch, trying to release the hidden wings beneath the skin. Malcolm saw the danger and snatched Raven away, pushing her towards the other Draconians.

 

"Go."

 

That's all it took and she ran off, fear seeping from her pores. Rolling my shoulders to contain the extensions of my body, I continued on to the armory with Malcolm trailing. Once inside, I slammed the door shut and stared at my younger sibling, irritated with all the events of the day.

 

"Alright, what I do now D?" Malcolm's smug grin was back in place and I could feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I walked away from him to run my hand along the hilt of a pristine silver katana, admiring the work.

 

"Is there a reason you decided to humiliate the Clipped publicly?" I kept my voice cool, wouldn't want him to buck up and the Aviary to get destroyed again in one of our spats. When I didn't receive an answer, I turned around to see Malcolm with an incredulous expression etched on his features.

 

"Cat got your tongue? Speak up!"

I snapped, I wasn't very good at keeping my temper in check with Malcolm, ever. His cerulean eyes narrowed and a disgusted sneer rose his upper lip.

 

"What the hell it matters Damian?! She's a damn Clipped for Typhon sakes! She should've been eradicated with the others!" His voice sounded mingled with a hint of feral and I could see just a bit of russet colored scales beginning to arise from the flesh on his arms. I forced down my instant reaction of doing the same, one of us needed a clear head.

 

"Calm your temper Malcolm. I get that she is a Clipped but the law of Equal forbids the very same actions you performed today! Did you forget that you are a Kain?! It is our responsibility to not only enforce but abide by the laws damnit!" His eyes were wild and the way his eyelids slanted, I could see he was starting to transform to his dragon persona.

 

"Exterminate all Clipped, all mockeries of the Draconian must perish! Allowing that abomination to exist is a folly on all our parts!" Malcolm's spine began to ascend, creating an exoskeleton of sorts that elongated down his back in scales and a tail tip was starting to form. Smacking my teeth, I charged at him with all my weight and we tumbled through the armory doors, breaking them in the process. I rushed my elbow into his jaw and heard a small cracking sound that only resulted in a deafening roar from Malcolm.

 

He swiped at me and instead of a human hand, I was thrown back by a hand consisting of four sharpened claws that slashed across my chest. Dropping to my knees, I breathed heavy as the blood streamed down my body. This damn fool had officially lost his mind. Other Drakons dispersed out the way, completely against joining in a fight with two Kains. Malcolm's body was now a good 10 feet long and was starting to settle in a permanent crouched and arched form.

 

Knowing I needed to stop him now, I grabbed a nearby spear and rushed him again, this time dodging the talons and impaled the spear right into his chest below the heart, a weak spot. A blood curdling screech echoed from Malcolm's now wide and broad snout. I stayed atop Malcolm, holding the spear in place for a few minutes as his dragon persona diminished back into his human. His chest rose in slow intervals and that's when I decided to just yank the spear out.

 

Malcolm's eyes opened wide and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Raven was at his side tending to his injury and I threw the spear at his side, the steel tip now covered in red.

 

"Next time you decide to try me and attack, remember who the hell I am. I don't need to transform to kick your ass little brother."

 

I sauntered away from them, ignoring the cross look on his shadows face. Before I left through the glass double doors, I threw one last warning over my shoulder.

 

"If any of you disrespect the Clipped again, I will vanish you to the outer lands. Remember the laws or I will be forced to ensure you never forget them." I left the shocked faces behind, sauntering outside where I saw a head of silk coffee curls leaning against a nearby pillar that pushed the scowl adorning my lips to a full blown smile. Stalking up behind her quietly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and a surprised yelp assaulted my eardrums. I released her and laughed as she whirled around and punched me gently in the chest, a smile fixing her pretty lips.

 

"Geez Damian, don't scare me like that!" She giggled but the sweet sound died on her lips when she saw my tattered shirt and the gash across my chest. Fingering the injury softly, concern tugged at her nutmeg eyes.

 

"What happened?" She whispered and rose her face to look me in the eyes. Taking her hand in mine, I just shrugged.

 

"It's nothing love, Malcolm and I had a little um, talk. I had to remind him about the laws and he didn't take it well." I nonchalantly muttered, not really interested in the incident between my brother and I now that I was in her presence. Meredith's lips curled in a sick way.

 

"It was over the Clipped wasn't it?! You should've let them get rid of her." She hissed, snatching her hand away. My eyebrow hitched up higher as I looked on in disbelief.

 

"You do know that you're speaking about your own sister, right?" I mean, I understood that the woman was Clipped but she was still her blood, I would never disclaim Malcolm, no matter what he was.

 

"So what? She's a disgrace and embarrassment. My sister died the day she lost her wings." There was no emotion in Meredith's tone, just disconnect. Shaking my head,  I wasn't really in the mood for a argument. So I instead wrapped my arms back around her and pressed my lips against her own red ones. Her slender lithe body melted into mine and I still waited for the click, that electricity that would signify her as my Winds since I already chose her as my other but still nothing.

 

"Come on, let's find somewhere private." She breathed against my lips and a seductive bat of her lashes convinced me. She tugged me with her towards her dormitory, lustful promises made with her glances.

 

Might as well enjoy my night.


	4. Facade of A Drakon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm hated all Clipped and he was never shy about letting it known. However, he was a Kain and that bound him.

_**Malcolm Kain** _

 

 

 

 

Damn my chest was killing me, what the hell did Damian stab me with? I let my head loll to the side and saw the very weapon I had been wondering about, still stained with my dried blood on it. A steel tip? That bastard, he knew I was allergic to any form of metal and he used a pure steel spear.

 

"Are you okay Malcolm?" Raven asked from my left side and I turned to look at her but stopped halfway, my body just wasn't having it. She saw the pained grimace and went into mother hen hyper mode. Flitting back and forth between my position on the floor and the reserves closest, Raven managed to hoard a small pile of medical supplies next to my body. Gazing up at her through hooded lids, amusement danced on all of my facial features.

 

"You do know, that by the time you open that pack of gauze, I'll be healed?"

Soon as the words left my lips, I was already pushing myself up to stand. Confusion laced Raven's citrine irises for a second until realization dawned in them, a blush of embarrassment at forgetting our accelerated healing reddening her pale cheeks.

 

"I just thought... I mean he stabbed you in the heart Malcolm." Ravens worried gaze sent a small blaze of warmth sprawling through my chest but I shook her words off with a nonchalant wave of my hand.

 

"Yes he stabbed me but in the chest, not my heart, just below it though to make his damn point. Damian always had to be extra in disciplining." I spat, my anger coming back full force now. What the hell was his problem? I mean I knew the laws and all, but the girl was a damn Clipped, she wasn't worth a thing and now he wanted me tonot step down on her because of a law that shouldn't have been passed? A corrosive virus like her needed to be yanked out but instead, it was being allowed to fester because of some damn sympathizers!

 

"So what, do we just do what Damian says or..?" Ravens voice trailed off but I knew what she meant. A crooked devious smile lifted the corner of my lips. I knew exactly what to do, it would just take some careful planning.

 

"Don't worry about it. For right now, just do what he said. Everyone here is to leave the Clipped alone, got it?"

My gaze scanned over the room to see a bunch of conflicted stares that hesitated but nodded once at my dominance. They, just like me, felt the Clipped should be gone and there was no doubt in my mind, that if I said destroy her, they would without blinking a damn eye. But for right now, we play nice. After all, I wouldn't be able to directly disobey Damian since he carried the words of our father and Niles Kain was never to be crossed.

 

Pushing my father and brother to the recesses of my mind, I picked up a bo staff and caressed the smooth polished wood of it. Twirling it between my fingers, I walked towards the rest of the Drakons and without warning, crashed the end of the staff with half my strength into the back of a nearby male. He dropped to his knees with a shrill cry roaring from his lips, but I just brought the staff down once more, this time on the nape of his neck. A gargled sound that hardly sounded human echoed when the mans body folded over on the floor. With an emotionless gaze, I looked at the rest who stood now with fear.

 

"Never let your guard down. Now let's finish the training."

 

_________________

 

 

Four hours and a good six more bruises later, I stepped into House Kain. On the outside, it was a regular three story home with its grey brick walls and its red shingled roof but inside, it was a masterpiece. All the rooms was Victorian England styled aside from our personal quarters. Bypassing the servants setting up decorations, I continued on to my room. Wait, decorations? I stopped walking when the thought registered and I made a u-turn to speak with a rushing maid that held a silver tray full of different sweets.

 

"What's going on Camile?"

I asked the light brown skinned human and she skidded to a stop in front of me, her eyes wide on her face.

 

"Oh Mr.Kain, you did not know? The Missus is returning!" She stumbled over her words as she quickly excused herself and ran off to finish preparing. My mom was returning home? Ah hell, I was not ready for Niala Kain and her sympathizer bullshit. Shaking my head at what my night was looking to end, I went to open my door when a dark red reptilian like claw wrapped around my wrist. Dread settled in my stomach as I knew who it was before I even looked up into the slitted white opal eyes of Larsiz.

 

"Your father demands your presence young Kain." His voice sounded as though he was gargling on his own spit and I cringed inwardly at the irksome noise. His long burgundy forked tongue swiped across his scaly snout, I couldn't even remember how he looked in his human form.

 

Straightening myself up, I ripped my wrist from the Komodes grip and ambled towards my fathers office, this night was not ending well. No doubt I would get a another lashing for my earlier actions and I just wanted to rest.

 

Standing outside the darkened oak door, I admired the craftsmanship's of it. The way the N and K intertwined together in a font of Old Language, it was like the Elders themselves etched it into the wood. Standing outside the room, a feeling of intimidation seeped into my brain and I had to take a few calming breaths. Grabbing ahold of the crystalline door knob, I entered the office and the sound of a turning chair irked my ears.

 

"Have a seat my son."


End file.
